The Golden Rule
by 4lackofabettername
Summary: Modernized AU. What happens when Peeta and Katniss confront each other about their rather...kinky browser histories? LOTS OF SMUT/FLUFF. An Everlark two-shot. *ON HIATUS*


_**A/N: This story is heavily inspired by a story in the Gorillaz section of FF, called "Hello Kinky". The story is also about less-than-decent browser histories, and it gave me the idea for this. I give all credit for the idea for this story to Hello Kinky's author, GiraffeStripes. The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

_**There will be plenty of fluff/smut in the next chapter (this is, like I said, a two-shot). And maybe a lemon. This is also set in a modern AU but Katniss and Peeta are still both 16.**_

_Peeta's POV_

Shit. Shit. SHIT!

Where the hell was my laptop?! I race around the house throwing up pillows, cushions and blankets as I search for my favourite piece of technology. I'm SURE I left it in my room!

This is just my luck. I got assigned a history paper TODAY to be turned in TOMORROW. Who the fuck does that?! Someone who is obviously either fucked in the head or just takes delight in torturing 16-year-olds.

Just as I'm about to give up hope, I suddenly snap to attention when I remember. I let my next-door neighbour, Katniss, borrow it yesterday to write a paper of her own. I breathe a HUGE sigh of relief.

Katniss Everdeen. The epitome of perfection. She's always been shy and quiet, never in the spotlight, but I've still been in love with her since we were five when she sang the national anthem for our kindergarden class. I swear to god that the birds outside stopped chirping to listen.

Since I'm pretty attractive-at least to the girls-I've always been popular and a lot of the popular girls wanted me, but I've always turned them down. I know that I'll only ever have feelings for Katniss, with her thin, athletic body, long brown hair and grey eyes, curves...a nice rack...the nicest ass I've ever...

I mentally slap myself, and look down to see that I'm getting a boner. Great. Thankfully, I can cover it up with a jacket. I put one on, along with shoes, and go outside over to Katniss's.

I knock on the door and her little sister, Prim, answers.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Hey Prim. Your older sister has my laptop and I need it for a paper."

"Come in! She's upstairs." Prim says. I take off my shoes and jacket (thankfully my hard-on is gone) and go upstairs to where I know Katniss's room is; My family's been over a bunch of times.

Just outside her door, I hear a surprised "Oh my god!" and laughing. What is it?

"Katniss?" I ask, knocking on the door. She gets up and opens it, still smiling from ear to ear. God, how I love that smile.

"Peeta. What is it?" She asks, clearly holding back laughter. I look past her and see my laptop open on her bed.

"I've got a paper to write. Do you mind if I take my laptop back?" I ask.

She bursts out laughing. I'm confused.

"Of course. But first, you've got some explaining to do." She says, pulling me in.

"About what?" I ask.

"Your rather...profound browser history." She grins. I gulp. Shit, I must've forgot to delete it!

You see, when I wasn't...uh, _relieving _myself to thoughts of Katniss, I was watching porn. Porn, aside from schoolwork, is pretty much all I used the laptop for. I've always been careful to delete my history, but yesterday I forgot and it must've slipped my mind somehow.

"W-What is it?" I stutter, beginning to sweat. She sits down and puts the computer on her lap.

"First, I see that yesterday before you let me borrow this, you were on Pornhub. Searching up "dominatrix". The thought of a woman fucking you get you off, Peeta?"

"Uh...well..." I stammer. "I don't know, I...uh, kinda find it...hot."

Katniss smiles. Then she turns back to the screen. I'm a bit scared, does she think less of me now? I've never told ANYONE about my fetishes before!

"And what's with all this "deepthroat" shit? You like the idea of a girl choking on your cock?"

"Y-Yes," I say, "It gets me off a lot."

She smiles again. "You're sick." She says, then looks down at my pants and starts to laugh again.

"Peeta! Is that a boner I see?" She says before bursts out laughing hysterically. I look down and, to my horror, I see that I indeed have a very noticeable bulge in my pants. I quickly cover it awkwardly with my legs, my face beet red.

"I-I think I need a glass of water." Katniss says through her laughter, getting up and stumbling out of the room. I let out a groan. Great, now not only does my secret crush know about my fetishes, but she caught me with a boner! I'll NEVER hear the end of THIS!

"There must be SOME dirt I can use against her." I say. Then I notice something on her desk.

Her Ipad.

"Let's see what SHE'S been looking up." I think to myself, turning on and going through her history. What I see makes me gasp in shock.

She comes back in, still giggling, but her expression contorts into one of horror when she sees I have her tablet. "Peeta! Give me back my Ipad!"

"First, you have some explaining to do." I say, grinning. "What's with all this kinky rape shit?"

Now it's her turn to turn red. "Uh...I don't know, I kinda like it when they're helpless..." she stutters.

I smile. "And you say I'M twisted?" I look some more. "And this hardcore stuff? You like being dominated?"

"Uh, yeah, I kinda like the thought of a guy pounding me hard..." She says.

"And I noticed this one where the brunette gets fucked on a sofa. I actually got off to that same video two days ago."

"You...You did?" She asks.

"Yeah. God, was that hot." I smirk. "I wish I could do that to someone."

She grins seductively. "Maybe you can."

I'm about to question her, but she suddenly springs over and presses herself to me.

"Peeta...I'm REALLY horny..." She whispers in my ear. Oh, JESUS. I immediately begin to bone up.

"Oh are you now?" I say back. "Katniss...I want to tell you something. I've always had a crush on you... since kinder..."

I'm stopped when she begins to kiss my neck, making me moan in pleasure. "I know, Peeta. I figured you did after I'd always catch you staring at me." I'm shocked.

"You...You knew?" I say.

"Yes." She says hotly. "And I've always...kinda liked you too."

She pulls back, and suddenly kisses me, sending electric shocks through my whole body. I kiss back, slipping my tongue in. She welcomes it and we begin to battle.

She suddenly grabs my bone and begins to stroke it. "Peeta...please fuck me..."

"I-I can't." I say, "I don't have any condoms."

"I don't care." She says. "Let me have your kids." Aww, shit!

"Katniss, as much as I want to just lose control and pound the shit out of you, we need to use protection. I'll get some condoms tomorrow and then come over after school and completely have my way with you."

She mews in protest but says, "Fine. Mom and Prim are gone anyway, so we'd have the house all to ourselves."

I get up and say, "So... can I have my laptop back?"

"Of course." She says. I pick it up and begin to walk out.

"Oh, and Peeta?" She asks. I turn around.

"The golden rule of computers: always delete your browser history" She says. I smile and leave her house with a spring in my step.

Tomorrow's gonna be AWESOME.

_**Thanks for reading and stay tuned! I KNOW I have to update "Hold On To Me, Never Let Me Go", but this came up and I just HAD to write it. **_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
